Bras that exist on the market are generally worn in one condition. Bras that are available do not readily lend themselves to being reversed such that the side of a bra normally touching the skin of the wearer is presented away from the wearer. Whilst it may be possible to reverse an existing bra, issues exist in respect of the fasteners at the end of the chest bands. These may become less convenient to use when reversed. Furthermore, by reversing a bra the new concave cup surface which was originally the convex surface, may wrinkle. Also the new convex surface (which was originally the concave surface) would not have the same aesthetically pleasing looking cup shape. This is particularly so for moulded bras that consist of a plurality of layers of laminated and moulded material. Furthermore bras that incorporate an underwire structure also do not readily lend themselves to being reversible without similar or the same undesired effects from occurring. For instance, where the underwire structure is attached to the inner side of the bra, when the bra is reversed and the inner side becomes the outer side, the underwire structure will become exposed and might result in unsightliness.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a reversible bra that addresses the above mentioned disadvantages and/or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.